I just died in your arms tonight
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por este primer año de escribir de Hetalia! :D / Al ver por la ventana, retrocedo un poco más en el ayer, justo antes de qué partieras. Y con suma tristeza, no sé qué ha sido de ti. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_ **¡Hola a todos! n_n

Hoy es un día bastante especial para su servilleta, ya qué precisamente un año atrás, en este mismo día, yo me encontraba escribiendo y publicando el primer capítulo de _"Sabor a mí"_, osease, _**HOY** _se cumple un _**AÑO**_ para mí de escribir sobre_** HETALIA**_. ;D

Y tengo realmente mucho qué agracederles, desde el _primer review_ qué fuera de**_ klaudia14_**, hasta el_ último_ en el momento, qué es de _**Ghostpen94**_. ¡Muchas gracias! Contar con sus palabras y reviewses, dentro y fuera de _Fanfiction_, me ha ayudado a seguir adelante día tras día, y a poder soportar un poco más la _soledad_. :3

Sólo espero qué éste no quede en mi memoria como el mejor de los años dentro de mi existencia, porqué ha sido un poco deprimente y conflictivo, pero también ha sido uno en donde he logrado cosas inimaginables, y algunas de ellas sin siquiera pensarlas. n.n

Seguiré adelante, y espero contar con ustedes a mi lado, qué me dan una meta y una razón para seguir viviendo. Sin contar con aquellos qué cuidan de mí, asegurándose de qué esté bien, a pesar de qué se encuentren ocupados con sus propios problemas. Muchas gracias, y perdón por tantas molestias. n_n

Nada más les pido qué me dejen seguir alegrando sus vidas, ¿puedo? :3

Ahora bien, para quiénes no los conozcan, _Raúl Ricardo "Ritchie" González_ es mi _**OC**_, y de mi hermana, de la personificación del_ Estado de California_; mientras qué _Wellington Addams_ es mi_** OC**_ de la personificación del_** Estado de Nueva York.**_ n.n

La canción_ "(I just) Died in your arms tonight"_ de **Cutting Crew** sólo la uso para entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ella. ;)

Por cierto, el de la imagen es se llama _Shinya_, y es de "_**Meteor Strike"**_, del mismo autor de "_**Rurouni Kenshin."**_ n.n Yo la hice hace años, y pues la estoy usando porqué no me decidía por una imagen. :3

Sin más ni más, espero qué disfruten este nuevo fanfic. n.n

¡Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar una cosa minúscula! Momentos antes de publicar este fic, y mientras me estaba bañando, **Wellington Addams** se me apareció y me dijo**_ "Gracias"_**, ¡qué cosas! ¿No? ;3

* * *

_-"No he venido a buscar ni a disfrutar las mieles del éxito, sólo quiero divertirme pasando un buen rato escribiendo y compartirlo con los demás. No creo que sea algo malo."-_

**_-RutLance-CrystalFairy._**

* * *

**I just die in your arms tonight.**

**_Capítulo 1:_** Memorias.

El siguiente camión de mudanzas ya se había estacionado frente a su casa...

- Este ya es el tercero.- Comentó el hombre de 29 años, cabello castaño y con pecas en el rostro.- Pronto vendrán los nuevos vecinos.-

Soltó un suspiro, y alejándose de la ventana, se sentó en el sillón, llevándose una mano a la frente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Y porqué tenía qué recordarlo en esos momentos? Su vida estaba bien así como estaba, ¿no? Entonces, ¿porqué tenía qué volver acordarse del ayer una y otra vez? Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, intentando detener pronunciar, sin éxito, su nombre...

- Wellington.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Ritchie?- Un pequeño niño de ocho años, de cabellos castaños y pecas en el rostro, volvió la mirada hacia su madre.- Ven a conocer a los nuevos vecinos.-

Y fue entonces ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez. Escondido tras las piernas de su madre, el niño de piel blanca, cabello negro ondulado y ojos grises, se asomaba temeroso de conocer a sus vecinos...

-_ "Parece una campanita."_- Pensó, al verlo con un enorme y grueso abrigo encima, mientras sonreía tiernamente.- ¡Hola! Soy Raúl Ricardo, pero todos me llaman Ritchie. Mucho gusto.-

- S-Soy Wellington.- Se separó de las ropas de su madre para responderle, sin levantar la mirada.- Mu-Mucho gusto.-

- Ven.- Ritchie le tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndolo, y le sonrió.- Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto, tengo muchos juguetes.-

- S-Sí.- Tragó saliva, mientras las mejillas se le pintaban de un color rosado.

**.~o0o~.**

Para la alegría de Ritchie, Wellington fue inscrito en la misma escuela a la qué asistía, y no solamente eso, también iba al mismo salón de clases. Pero veía con tristeza, qué ese mismo chiquillo temeroso, qué se escondía tras las ropas de su madre, era muy distinto en la escuela. Ese niño al qué le temblaba la voz al hablar, se aislaba del resto del grupo y no jugaba con nadie, ni siquiera con él, ya qué parecía desconocerlo...

- ¿Wellington?- Se le acercó preocupado un día.- ¿Porqué no juegas con los demás?-

- No me caen bien.- Le respondió el chiquillo de ojos grisáceos, dándole la espalda.- Sólo son unos tontos.-

- ¿Y yo?- Le cuestionó, con el estómago revuelto, y poniendo una mano en su hombro.- ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?-

- **_¡NO ME MOLESTES!_**- Le gritó enojado, y quitándose de un manotazo la suya.- Leave alone!- Y salió corriendo del salón de clases ante la tristeza del chiquillo pecoso.

Pero esa misma tarde, Wellington se aparecía en su casa, mirando al suelo y con las mejillas rojizas...

- L-Lo siento, Ritchie.- Y sentándose en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, se echó a llorar sin decir una palabra más.

- Está bien.- Y sonriente de qué Wellington no pensara mal de él, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se sentó a un lado suyo.- ¿Quieres comer galletas?-

Y el otro sólo asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas...

**.~o0o~.**

Pero un día, a la hora de recreo, unos niños se le acercaron a Ritchie para qué se pusiera a jugar con ellos, aceptando gustoso. Sin embargo, Wellington qué lo había visto todo, tomó de la mano a Ritchie y se lo llevó consigo sin decir nada, hasta detrás del edificio de la Dirección, donde nadie los interrumpiera...

- ¿Wellington?- Preguntó confundido el niño de cabellos castaños.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- _**¡NO QUIERO QUÉ SEAS AMIGO DE NADIE MÁS!**_- Le gritó enojado.-_** YOU'RE MY FRIEND, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**_-

- But, Wellington...-

No pudo decir más, los labios de Wellington se habían posado torpemente sobre los suyos, con un beso inocente y libre de malicia...

- ¡No quiero qué salgas con nadie más!- Le dijo casi gritando al dejar de besarlo.- ¡Tú y yo vamos a casarnos, y tendremos un hijo! Do you understand?-

- W-Why?- Preguntó Ritchie sin poder comprenderlo del todo, en lo qué se ponía todo rojo de la cara.

- ¡Es la única manera en qué podamos estar together!- Apretó con fuerza los ojos, queriendo llorar.- ¡Así qué prométeme que cuando seamos grandes, nos vamos a casar, Ritchie! Please!-

- Okay.- Ritchie le sonrió, incapaz de negarse ante tal petición.- I promise.-

Wellington no dijo nada más, volvió a besarlo, dándole un picorete en los labios...

**.~o0o~.**

Eran casi inseparables a partir de los días qué les siguieron, pero un día, en la clase de ciencias naturales, ocurrió algo qué cambiaría la vida a ambos. La maestra les explicaba en donde exactamente se encontraba el corazón humano, cuando Wellington alzó la mano, diciendo lo siguiente...

- Miss teacher, mis papás me dijeron qué yo no tengo el corazón ahí, sino acá.- Y se señaló la parte derecha del pecho.

Todos los niños se sorprendieron, y no faltaron aquéllos quiénes fueran con sus padres o alguna persona mayor para contarles acerca de lo sucedido. Por lo qué desde ese día, comenzaron a molestar al niño de ojos grises...

- You're a monster.- Le decía uno de los chiquillos.- Ya qué tú no tienes el corazón en donde debe estar.-

- Yes, mi uncle me dijo qué sólo los monstruos no tienen corazón.- Dijo otro más.

- _**I'M NOT A MONSTER!**_- Les gritaba enojado de qué lo molestaran con lo mismo día tras día.- _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_-

Lo comenzaron a acorrarlar, y para resguardarse de los demás, se subió a lo alto de una resbaladilla, tapándose los oídos para ya no escucharlos...

- _**¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN!**_- Le gritaban repetidas veces.-_** ¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN!**_-

- _**SHUT UP!**_- Gritó sin soportarlo más.

Trató de correr, más resbaló y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con una pequeña roca qué estaba alrededor de la resbaladilla. Y al ver qué no se movía, la mayoría se quedaron callados sin saber qué hacer, en especial Ritchie, quién había presenciado todo y pese a sus esfuerzos, no logró ayudarlo. Más otros niños fueron corriendo a pedir ayuda a uno de los profesores, quién de inmediato lo alzó del suelo y se lo llevó directo a la enfermería...

- We-Wellington.- Temblaba de pies a cabeza, incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

**.~o0o~.**

Debido a qué no lograba recuperar la conciencia, habían trasladado al niño de ojos grises al hospital, y pese a qué Rtichie anhelaba verlo y saber de él, nunca tuvo ni el valor ni la oportunidad para ir a visitarlo. Y los señores Addams, conscientes de la causa del incidente, se mudaron de inmediato apenas dejara el hospital, por lo qué desde entonces Ritchie nunca más volvió a saber de él...

- Wellington.- Lloraba a solas en su habitación cuando nadie lo veía.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

El ruido del camión partiendo lo regresó a la realidad. Se frotó los ojos, y nuevamente se dirigió a la ventana, viendo la calle totalmente vacía, por lo qué sonrió con tristeza. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, no podía olvidar a ese niño de ojos grises y por ende, la promesa qué ambos hicieron. Se despegó de la ventana, y decidió darse una ducha, esperando relajarse con el baño...

- Oh, well.-

Más no se dio cuenta cuando un automóvil último modelo se detuviera en la casa de al lado, y descendiera de él una persona...

- Look, honey.- Se quitó los lentes oscuros para ver mejor la casa.- Éste es nuestro nuevo hogar.-

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
